


How Deep is the Ocean

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Sherlolly at the beach, Sherlolly on holiday, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: The warm tropical waters cradled her body, the salt suspending her, allowing her to float aimlessly and effortlessly. She hadn't felt so at peace in ... well, ever. Her ears were below the surface, drowning out all sound but her breathing. Her eyes were closed, and she was certain she could have stayed floating like this for forever if it weren't for the fact that she felt a disturbance in the water beside her.





	How Deep is the Ocean

_How much do I love you?_  
_I'll tell you no lie_  
_How deep is the ocean?_  
_How high is the sky?_  
_How many times in a day_  
_Do I think of you?_  
_How many roses are_  
_Sprinkled with dew?_

_How far would I travel_  
_Just to be where you are?_  
_How far is the journey_  
_From here to a star?_  
_And if I ever lost you_  
_How much would I cry?_

* * *

The warm tropical waters cradled her body, the salt suspending her, allowing her to float aimlessly and effortlessly. She hadn't felt so at peace in ... well, ever. Her ears were below the surface, drowning out all sound but her breathing. Her eyes were closed, and she was certain she could have stayed floating like this for forever if it weren't for the fact that she felt a disturbance in the water beside her.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," she bit out. He had doused her once already, pulling her under the water when she least expected it. The brute.

She felt his arms slip gently under her, scooping her up. With a resigned sigh she draped an arm across his shoulders, a smile coming to her lips when she felt his own press against her sun-tanned cheek. She was the brownest she had ever been.

"I don't think you have any intentions of floating home," his deep voice rumbled out.

"Mmmm... no. Not quite," she replied. She shifted slightly and he moved away one arm so that she could become vertical. Without opening her eyes she slipped her other arm around his shoulders, snuggling against him.

"Sherlock?" she murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Can all our holidays from now on be tropical ones?" she questioned. She felt him chuckle more than heard him.

"If you so insist, Molly," he replied.

"I do. I do insist," she stated. "I'd rather not ever have another repeat of freezing Sweden ever again."

He locked his arms around her waist, swaying gently with the motion of the sea.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked. "We hardly left our hotel room."

"Oh. Right. That is very true." She dropped one arm from his shoulder and slipped it beneath the water, only to reach around and pinch his arse.

"Molly Hooper!" he exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk, get it right Mr. Holmes," she scolded, although there was a smile about her lips.

"Mmm. Yes. Molly  _Holmes_."

She opened her eyes and raised her head, peering up at him. "That's better."

He smiled, a real genuine smile, before lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I wrote this while I was at the beach, sitting under an umbrella ... on the 27th of August. Then I proceeded to forget about it ... oops. But now it's here! Hope you enjoyed this little snippet of fluff. I haven't had any desire to write, let alone read any fanfic, so I was surprised when the urge hit.


End file.
